Differences
by ZombiOtter
Summary: Yes, this is another story with a girl, but hopefully this one will be different. Diana is sent to CGL for stealing. When she arrive, all she finds is friendship, trouble, and love.
1. Separate Ways

This was how it would all go down.

Diana stood outside the old, abandoned warehouse on a crisp October night. She was running over the facts of the heist in her head. See, everyone in town always thought the warehouse was empty, but in reality, it was stored with stolen electronics and hijacked cars. The fact it was supposedly empty, kept everyone away except those who had something to do with the ring of thieves.

Peter had told the would, quote on quote, 'borrow' some items and take off to meet the rest of the gang at the corner of Wilkes and Simmons to set up where they would sell the junk.

'Peter, where are you?' She whispered through the open security door. She heard footsteps and what sounded like something falling. Then she saw Peter with the now full sack and a stack of CD's under his arm.

'Lets go before the police show up.' Peter popped open the trunk and pile the items inside. Diana looked in and saw DVD players and Camcorders and more. She looked at Peter and smiled. She always did like him. There was this air about him that made her heart skip a beat.

That's when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She whirled around at the same time as Peter and they were face to face with an Officer. They knew they were going to jail for a long, long time.

'Then you will spend twenty months in prison.'

The judge slammed the gavel. Peter's fate was sealed

Diana gulped down hair and reminded herself to breathe. She was next. Peter was going to prison. She knew he was strong enough to handle it. But, she knew that there had to be another way. She couldn't face prison. And, she wouldn't.

'Diana Walsh, you have been found guilty of being an accomplice to breaking and entering. Your sentenced to eighteen months in jail.' The judge was about to slam his gavel again. Diana had to stop him.

'Wait, your Honor!.' Diana yelled. All the eyes in the court roomed turned and stared at her.

'What is it, Miss. Walsh?'

'Isn't there someplace else. I'll do community service, I'll do anything.' Diana felt heated. That's when she remembered something she heard some guy talking about in school. 'Can't you send me to Camp Green Lake, your Honor?'

'Sorry, but that's a boys camp. I'm afraid I can't send you there.' The judge went to lift his gavel.

'I can do it. So what if it's an boys camp. A girl has just as much of a right to go as a boy does.' She knew why the judge didn't want to send her. If something happened, the government could hold it against him since he would be the one who sent her there.

'I can protect myself.' She wasn't lying either She could. Her aunt and uncle made sure she was doing something constructive every minute of the day so she wouldn't get in trouble. One of those things was karate. Now, it might actually pay off.

'You do understand that if anything happens, you will be totally responsible?' the judge was still unsure of sending her there.

'Yes, your Honor.'


	2. Camp Green Lake

There she was. On a bus to the middle of nowhere. She watched as the dust flew past the window. The guard sat right behind her on the opposite side. She was wondering to herself how many times this guy made the trip. If she had his job, she would probably be in an institution all ready.

She felt the bus slow down. She snapped back into reality and sat up to see what was ahead.

There was a little clump of buildings and tents sitting in the middle of a desert. It was surrounded by holes. Big holes. She knew what they were about and she was dreading the thought of digging one herself.

When they pulled up closer, she could see all the boys. Some went into one building, some were hanging out in front of the tents and some were standing in front of an old run-down basketball hoop. Diana sighed and readied herself for the next few months in her life.

The doors to the bus opened and the guard pushed Diana out. She stopped and squinted in the bright sunlight. She had been thinking really hard about it, and decided she'd rather be hot and blinded for the sun then stuck in a damp cell. She felt a sharp poke in her back. She turned around to see the guard standing there and pushing her to start walking.

X-Ray and the other boys from D-Tent were wasting some time in front of the basketball hoop. Now, there really wasn't a basketball to play with., but the boys always improvised. Today, though, they were just hanging out.

That's when they saw the bus.

'Hey, look what's here.' X-Ray remarked.

'I wonder who it is.' Squid said. The other boys watched as the bus stopped in front of Mr. Sir's office. The waited to see who was joining the camp.

What they saw surprised them.

She was tall, and around their age. She had black hair that was tied up in a loose bun.

'Yo, it's a girl, man!' commented Armpit, who was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

'Dude, I hope she'll be joining our tent. Man, that would be so awesome!' Twitch was there and he had that same look in his eye that he gets when he sees a car he wants.

'My name is Mr. Sir. That's what you will call me.' The man sitting across the desk for Diana was sitting at a desk that was covered in papers and had a sack of sunflower seeds sitting on it.

'Looks like you were caught stealing. Why would you steal goods that were already stolen? Doesn't seem too smart.'

His smug comment rubbed Diana the wrong way. She could already tell that she was going to be getting into a lot of trouble because. Diana hated smug people and she always let them know that.

'I don't know.' She looked him straight in the eyes. She wasn't going to give him trouble this time. But the next time, he wouldn't get off so easy.

'Well, it doesn't matter now.' Mr. Sir could tell that he was getting to her. 'You will have two uniforms. One for work and one for resting. You'll dig a hole five feet deep and five feet wide. I talked to the warden and we'll figure out a shower situation.'

He sat up straight and put on his cowboy hat. At that exact moment, a smaller man walked in the room. He had on shorts and his nose was covered with sunscreen.

'My names Pendanski. I'll be your counselor. You'll be in D- Tent. Let me show you where that is.'

As she followed Pendanski, she had to walk past the boys. She could feel them staring at her. She knew why, too. She knew she was probably the first girl some of them have seen in months. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was as nervous as anything. But she knew there was nothing she could do. Now, she just had to deal with it.

Pendanski walked into the tent behind her. She regretted it all now. The place was cramped and smelled. Diana dreaded places like this and she tried to avoid them at all costs. But, this time, she walked into a mess all on her own.

'Wait here while I round up the boys.' Pendanski turned and left.

Diana dropped her book bag and shook her head. She wished that she was in jail. After she caught herself saying it, she thought it over. Then she decided that jail was probably better then eighteen months spent here.

She was looking at the floor when Mr. Pendanski stepped into the tent. He was followed by, unfortunately, her new tent mates.

'Boys, this is Diana. Diana this is Alan, Rex, Ricki, Theodore, Stanley, Jose, and Zero.' Pendanski pointed to each boy as he said their names.

Diana swallowed hard and nodded. 'Hi.'

The boys, with a look of shock and appreciation, returned the greeting with a chorus of greetings.

'Well boys, Diana will be staying here for awhile and she will be your new tent mate.' Pendanski noted. 'Stanley, I want you to be Diana's mentor. Show her around after you on the way to breakfast tomorrow.' Pendanski then turned and walked out of the tent.

Diana stared at the floor and tried to avoid the guy's welcoming looks.

'Hey, doll.' Rex said. Diana looked up at him and looked him straight in the eyes. She hoped that this would let him know she was not afraid even though she was horrified.

'Those names, well, they aren't our real names. I'm X-Ray. That's, Squid, ZigZag, Armpit, Caveman and Magnet.'

Diana had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself for laughing. She had heard funny nicknames before. Her own friends could her Candy. Still she never heard such silly names.

ZigZag must have seen her stifle the laugh. He walked over to her.

'You think that's funny?' He asked with a menacing look.

'No.' Diana straighten out and made herself look taller. 'Why? What's it to ya'?'

'Nothin'. What's with Diana? That's a funny name.' ZigZag folded his arms over his chest.

Diana loved how she could start over. She make her first impression last.

'Diana is a Greek name. I was named after the goddess Artemis.' She pushed her hair out of her face. 'At least my name has some meaning. It's not something dumb like, what, ZigZag.'

'OHHHH.' All the boys said. She put him in his place. And it felt good. She smiled to her self and pick up her bag.

'Whatever.' ZigZag said.

Diana stood there and looked around. There was a slight problem.

'Um, where do I sleep?' Diana was nervous. She could only imagine the remarks they could, and might, make.

'Well, lets see.' The boy named Magnet said. He tapped his finger against his chin, pretending to think hard. Diana knew exactly what he was going to say, and she didn't want to deal with it.

'Dude, just leave her alone.' Said Caveman. 'You can sleep there.'

'Thanks, uh, Caveman.' Diana gave him the most sweetest smile she could without looking like she liked him. She didn't even know him.

Besides, she didn't want to look like one of those girls who took advanced classes but pretended to not care. She was. She didn't want to though. Diana did care about her school work but she wanted to rebel. She couldn't stand be a goody two-shoes . She needed that little rebellion to get her sane.

As she placed her bag on the cot, Diana looked around. She started tugging at her pants uncomfortably. _I wonder I should ask,_ she thought to herself. Then she decided to ask anyway.

'How am I suppose to change? Because, I can't change with all of you in here.' She was hoping they would finally give her a break.

'Well, I'm not leaving, that's for sure.', Squid said. He glanced at her, laid back on his cot, and closed his eyes. There was a chorus of agreement from the rest the boys. They continued to do what they were doing.

Diana sighed and rolled her eyes. _Boys, _she thought, _They are so immature. These next 18 months are going to be torture._

Then I'm getting changed in the showers.', she picked up her bag and stomped out of the tent. As soon as she left the boys chuckled.

'Boy, this is gonna be interesting.' Said Magnet. The boys shook their heads and prepared for lights out.


	3. The First Hole

_**Thanks, The 'Sane' Blueberry, for your review. Here's the third chapter and I hope it is good!! Disclaimer I do not own Holes or anything about it.**_

* * *

_This is totally unnatural. Nobody gets up this early. I can't think of anyone. Oh, wait! Insane people do. That's right!!_

Diana waited for the boys to leave before she got dress. After she got ready she walked to where the boys were eating lunch. When she walked in to the mess hall, every boy in the camp stared at her. She grabbed a tray.

The boys waved her over to where they were sitting.

'Come sit by me.' Said Caveman. She was glad she didn't have to choose who to sit by. That would have been awkward.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Diana pushed away hr tray and dropped her head into her hands. She reminded herself that she had to stand strong or else she'll never hear the end of it. She took a deep sigh and straightened up.

'What did you do to get sent here anyway?' Asked X-Ray, who seemed to be enjoying his breakfast, as hard as Diana saw that was possible.

She decided to let them in on her life. 'Me and a couple decided to rob this warehouse that was filled when thing that were already stolen. We got caught before we even left.'

She tried to take a bite of the wet, stick food. She just couldn't stomach it.

'That was stupid. What, didn't you know it was stolen already?' ZigZag was starting to get on Diana nerves. Every time he opened his mouth, it was comment after another.

'Your point is? We needed the money. I live with this evil relative who is set on depriving me of whatever she can. I needed to put a stop to.' Diana really did dislike her Aunt. She was pure evil who took on human form. 'I can't stand the woman!' She slammed her fist on the table and calmed herself down. When she looked up she saw all of D tent with scared looks on their faces.

'Sorry we asked.' Squid raised his eye brows and shook his head. Diana felt bad.

'I'm sorry.' Diana had to admit it was nothing against them, but she always blamed her Aunt for how she turned out. 'I, I always get that way when I talk about my Aunt. It's nothing you did.' Diana pushed her food around with the spoon and decided she just couldn't eat it.

Caveman patted her back. When she looked at him, he smiled. She looked around and noticed the others boys smiled, too. She knew they understood.

D Tent followed Mr. Sir out to their digging spot. Mr. Sir showed each boy where they were suppose to dig and then turned to Diana.

'You'll dig here. If you find anything interesting, you are to show it to me or Pendanski.' After he said that, he turned and walked away.

'Here goes nothing.' Diana muttered to herself. She stabbed the blade of the shovel into the dirt. It was so dry it hardly made a dent. She tried again and got the same results. _Could it get any worse._

Just then, Diana's shovel slipped and dropped. It fell right between her feet. She was caught so off guard, she tripped over shovel. She fell backwards, and landed, face up, on her back. _I spoke to soon._

The boys saw it all happening a started laughing. Diana realized how funny she must have looked and started laughing at herself. It was the first time they all got along.

'Have a nice trip?.' Said X-Ray, who was still laughing and shaking his head.

'Well, it was the shortest one I've ever been on.' Diana laughed as she sat up.

Caveman walked over and helped her up. 'You okay?' He asked.

'I think the only thing I hurt was my pride.' Diana replied, finally gaining her composure. She dusted herself off and picked up her shovel. _I'm actually glad I fell. I think I'm finally wearing off on them._

Diana finally got her hole going, slowly, but she was just glad to make some kind of progress. By the time lunch arrived, she was a foot deep. She looked at the others and noticed their hole were deeper. She got her canteen filled and her lunch and sat down near her hole. Caveman and Squid sat next to her.

'Don't worry. First hole is always the hardest.' Squid said as he shoved his sandwich in his mouth. Diana took a bite of hers and decided it would do.

'For some reason I don't believe you.' She really didn't it was impossible for the first hole to be the hardest.

Squid looked at her puzzled. 'What? Then what to you think is the hardest part?'

Diana thought about it and said, 'I think the hardest part is knowing you have to do it everyday. Just thinking about it makes me sick.' She held her stomach at the thought. Caveman chuckled and nodded his head.

'That really is the hardest part. You get used to though. It becomes your life. You forget everything else.' Caveman leaned back on his arm and took a bite of his graham cracker. Diana looked at him. _He is really sweet. Did I just say that? What am I saying? I gotta get a grip._

By the time the last boy was done with his hole, Diana wasn't even close to finishing. Caveman was the last to finish and he went to leave. He turned around and decided to stay.

'I felt bad. I know what its like.' He sat beside her hole. She kept digging and, finally, she was done. She tried to climb out and failed desperately. Caveman grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She dusted herself off, picked up her shovel and water jug, and started walking.

Finally, Caveman spoke up. 'How come you got sent here? I mean it seems like it would be the last place the send, you know, a girl.'

'I asked if they would.' When she was answered with a confused stare, she decided to explain more. 'I thought this wouldn't be has bad as jail. I was obviously wrong.'

Caveman laughed and nudged her with his elbow.

She was finally beginning to like Camp Green Lake.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter. I was running out of ideas, so hopefully it came out all right :)**_


	4. Love Struck

**Well, so far I have gotten a lot of reviews. So, I'll make another chapter. I hope all is good with it! Keep reviewing!!**

_**Disclaimer – I do not anything in Holes.**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

When they got back to camp, Diana waited in the tent trying to find out how to take a shower. All the boys were in the showers, and she did NOT want to go in when they were in there too. So, she decided to wait till after dinner.

When she walked into the wreck room, X- Ray, Armpit, ZigZag, and Squid were by the pool table. Caveman and Zero were on the couch. She stood there trying to figure out where to go when Squid waved her over. She was relieved she didn't have to choose.

'So, Diana, if we weren't here, who would you go out with?' X-Ray asked her when she got closer.

'What!?' Diana was shocked. She never thought of any of these boys as dating material. 'I don't know. I am not answering that.' She was appalled.

'Oh, come on.' Squid really wanted to know. So she decided to give them her answer.

'Ok, none of you.' She answered calmly. It was the truth. They were all delinquents.

'Aw, man.' Said ZigZag, 'I was sure she would choose me.'

Diana looked at him. She started laughing. All the boys looked at her. She just couldn't stop laughing.

'What's so funny?' Said Magnet, who was still trying to figure Diana out.

Once she caught her breath, she told them.

'ZigZag thought I would go out with him.' With a look of mocking apathy, Diana put her hand on ZigZag's shoulder. 'I'm so sorry, poor baby.'

This made rest of the boys laugh. Diana kept laughing. ZigZag slammed down the pool stick and left.

"Oh, I feel bad now.' Diana stood there watching the door, hoping ZigZag would come back in and say he forgives her.

'Ah, Ziggy's a big boy. He'll get over it.' Squid said, looking into her thoughtful eyes.

Diana hesitated and decided she would apologize. 'I gotta say I'm sorry.' She headed out of the wreck room door. As she approached the tent flap, she heard someone runnig up behind her. She turned around and saw who it was.

It was Squid.

'Hey, Princess.' He called.

'Princess?' Diana wondered why he called her that. No one ever called her that before.

'Yeah, it's your nickname now.' Squid answered when he got closer. 'Listen, maybe you should leave Ziggy alone.'

'Why?'

Squid looked into her eyes. She noticed the softness in them. He was trying to protect her.

'Well, ZigZag can get defensive. If you say your sorry, he might think that your calling him weak. Who knows what would happen then.' Diana realized then that he generally cared about her. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

'Thanks.' She said. He turned around to leave.

'Hey, Squid?' She couldn't help but ask.

'Yea?' Squid said has he turned around.

'Why'd you warn me? I thought you didn't care about anybody here.' Diana was dying to know why. It wasn't every day a boy protected her.

'I, uh…' Squid hesitated. 'I care about you.'

When Squid spoke those words, Diana melted inside. Just to hear him say it sent a spark off inside her heart. _He really does care._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**How's that for a twist. I bet you all thought Diana would fall in love with Caveman. Well, I decided to spice it up, just a little.**


	5. Dizzying Thoughts

_**Thanks for everyone who left me reviews. They helped and I was very pleased to read them!!**_

**_Disclaimer- I don't ownanything about Holes. I only own Diana's character._**

* * *

****

Diana sat there on her bed. She was still happy about Squid. She still couldn't believe what he said. _He really does care. Wow! I can't believe it!!_

Just then, Pendanski walked in, followed by the boys. Diana started getting worried. 'What's up?'

'This is our group meeting.' Said Pendanski.

'It's when Mom want us to share our feelings.' Said Armpit, in a mocking voice. She could tell the boys didn't really like this.

'Come join us, Diana.' Said Pendanski, pointing to a chair next to Squid. _Sure, I won't mind sitting there_, she thought. She walked over and sat down.

'Now, Diana, tell me what you think about Camp Green Lake so far.' Pendanski could really get on Diana's nervous. But, she decided to swallow it.

'I don't know if anyone told you this.' Diana started to explain, 'My names Princess now.' She saw a look of approval from the boys.

'Fine. Just tell us.' Diana could tell she was getting Pendanski upset. But for some reason, she enjoyed it.

Diana took a deep breath. What could she say. She couldn't say she liked Camp Green Lake because Squid was there. She would never hear the end of it. Then she thought of something. 'It's okay, I guess. I mean, if you put aside the bugs, the sand, the dirt, and the smelly boys, you could call it Heaven on Earth.' She said sarcastically. _That should do it._

And it worked. The boys started laughing. 'Okay, okay. That's enough.' Pendanski looked at Diana as if to say, if she wasn't a bad kid when she got there, she would be when she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana walked outside to take a breather. The meeting was killer. She didn't know if she could sit though another one. It was like sitting at a physiatrists, with the doctor trying to pry every thought and feeling out of you. Of course, then you sit there and play with their minds.

She heard something behind her. It was Caveman. 'Hey, Princess,' He said to her. He stood at her side.

'Hey.' She said. 'Is Pendanski always that touchy- feely?' If she was, she really thought about running away. She would die from dehydration, but it would be better then sitting there listening to Pendanski.

'Well, yeah, he is.' Caveman smiled. Diana could tell there was something on his mind.

'What's wrong?'

'Well, I wanted to ask a question.' He dug the toe of his shoe in the dirt. 'Do you think I'm weak or something?'

Diana couldn't understand where the question was coming from. 'Why would you think that?'

'Well, the guys are always making fun of me about how I defend Zero and everything. I just feel bad for him.' Caveman was really worried.

'Listen, Caveman. I think it really brave of you to stick up for him.' Diana was telling the truth. 'It doesn't make you weak. I think it shows how strong you are.' Diana patted him on the shoulder and smiled. She headed back to the tent.

When he knew she was far enough away, Caveman smiled and could feel his cheeks turn red. _She likes me. _

* * *

_**Hee hee!! I'm having so much fun with this. I can't wait to see what you think about it. Sorry It's short. I'm saving everything for the next chapter!!**_


	6. A Surprise Reunion and A Confession

_**Here is Chapter 6. **_

_**Oh, and thanks to Juicy Fruit Girl. She gave me an idea for this chapter. Thanks again**_

* * *

****

While Diana and the boys were digging their holes, ZigZag got curious.

'Hey, Princess.' He said, climbing out of his hole and sitting on the edge.

'What's up?' Diana asked.

'Did you have a boyfriend.' This is what ZigZag considered an urgent question.

Diana smiled. 'No, I didn't.' She didn't have to lie about it. She had Peter, and she wished they could go out, but he was like her brother. He always protected her.

'Really?' exclaimed Armpit. 'You seem like the type that would.' Diana couldn't stop herself from laughing. _Armpit is taking it so serious._

'Well, I'm not. I was so into school, a boyfriends the last thing I considered.' She really did love reading and learning new things. It was her favorite hobby.

'School? I hate school.' Replied ZigZag.

Squid started laughing, 'Maybe it's because you don't have enough brains for it.'

Everyone started laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After she came back from digging, Diana laid down on her cot. She thought about Squid. _Boy, did he look really cute today._

Just then, the boys filed in. Diana sat up. Something was wrong. 'What happened?' She asked, hanging her legs off the cot.

X-Ray shrugged his shoulders, 'Don't know. Mom just told us to wait for him in here.'

'Yea, and the last time he said that, you showed up.' Said Magnet, 'Maybe it means there's a new kid coming.'

X-Ray shook his head. 'There's not enough room for anyone else.'

Diana pointed over to an empty cot. 'Mr. Sir just brought this in. Guess it's true.'

The boys groaned.

Just then, a skinny, tall boy with blonde hair walked in, followed by Pendanski.

'Boys, this is…' Before Pendanski could finish his sentence, Diana jumped up, alarming everyone.

'Peter?' She yelled.

'Diana?' the boy said. Diana ran over and threw her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and scooped her up.

'Well, I see you two know each other.' Pendanski said, confused.

Ignoring Pendanski, Diana continued, 'What are you doing here? I thought you went to jail.'

'I did. But it was horrible. I pleaded with the judge. I told him I'd do more time if he'd just send me here.' Peter explained, 'What are you doing here? I thought this was a camp for boys.'

'It is.' Said Diana, 'I did the same thing, I pleaded with the judge. Only, I cried.'

'I always said those tears worked.' He said, laughing.

'I'd hate to break up this reunion.' Said Pendanski, 'But, I wanted to say, maybe you could show Peter around. Since you know him.' She said to Diana.

'Of course I will.' Diana said. She was extremely excited.

'Good.' Pendanski left. Diana finally looked around. All of the boys were staring, trying to understand what happened.

'Boys, this is Peter.' She said, 'Peter, this is Caveman, Zero, ZigZag, Squid, Armpit, X-Ray, and Magnet.' She leaned closer to whisper to Peter. 'It's their nicknames. Just Play along.' Peter nodded.

'I'm confused.' Said ZigZag.

'Peter was arrested with me. He's like my brother. In a way.' She explained.

'Oh.' Said ZigZag, 'I totally get it now.' Diana shook her head.

'So, he used to be your boyfriend?' Armpit said. He said it in a way that made Diana feel like he was betrayed. 'I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend.'

Diana turned red. 'He's not my boyfriend. I always wanted him to be, but he's not.' Diana caught what she said. Peter looked at her, surprised she thought of him that way,

Diana started playing with her hair, the way she always did when she was really embarrassed. Peter laughed, 'It's okay. It may feel like we're family, but if you think about it, we're not.'

'Well, your definitely like my brother now.' She said, giving him her 'we'll talk about it later' look.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner time, Peter sat at the end of the table, across from Diana.

'This tastes horrible.' He said coughing.

Diana laughed.

'You'll get used to it.' X-Ray said, 'It take awhile, but you will.'

Diana pushed her tray in the trash. She pulled Peter with her.

'Hey, I wasn't done!' He exclaimed.

'You didn't like it any way,' she answered.

When they got back to the tent, Diana sat on her cot and Peter sat next to her.

'So, Pete.' She said, 'What do you think so far?'

'It's better then jail.' He answered, leaning back, 'So, why'd you give me that look earlier?'

'What look?' Then she remembered, 'Oh, that look.'

'Yeah. What was that about?' Peter knew they finally had the chance to talk.

'Well, you see, I didn't want them to think you and me were together because I kinda…' She paused getting up the strength to say it. 'I kinda like…Squid.' _It feels good to get that off my chest._

'What!?' Peter was stunned. 'How could you like him?'

'What's the matter with that?'

'He's here for a reason, you know.' Peter said with anger in his voice, 'He might have murdered someone.'

Diana was shocked. 'First, if he killed someone, I think he would've been sent to jail.'

'Not necessarily. You know the governments all messed up.'

Diana shook her head in frustration. 'That's true, but they wouldn't have sent him here. No matter how messed up they are.' Peter sighed. 'Second.' She said, continuing, 'You're here.'

Peter knew she was right. 'Fine but if he hurts you, don't come crying to me.'

'Fine, I won't.' She said, climbing under her sheet.

Peter walked over to his cot and laid down. They didn't speak the rest of the night.

* * *

_**I thought that this was a really good twist. I hope it is.**_

_**Sorry about that stab at the law and everything. I couldn't help myself. It was the perfect opportunity. Hee hee. Hope you enjoyed it!!**_


	7. Falling in Love

_**Here's another chapter. I hope you liked the last one. Because if you did, you'll like this one. Only reason is because a lot happens and most of it is a shock.**_

_**Enjoy!!!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything about Holes.**_

* * *

Diana woke up to the usual sounds of the boys snores. She looked around to see if she could tell what time it was. She couldn't tell, so she walked over to the flap of the tent and looked out. No one was outside which told her that she was up earlier then she had to be. 

She walked out of the tent and started walking towards all the holes. As soon as she was a safe distance away, she sat down and looked up at the stars. She loved looking at the stars and the constellations. They always fascinated her.

She heard a noise and turned around. It was Squid. He walked over to where she was and sat beside her.

'Why are you up?'

'I heard you get up and come out here. I was worried about you.' He said as he looked around. 'It's really early, you know.'

'I know. I just woke up for some reason.' Diana was smiling inside. _He was worried. That's wonderful. _

Squid could tell she was distracted. 'What's wrong?' He asked, acting concerned.

Diana swallowed hard and decided to let him know. 'Well, I've been thinking about alot.'

Squid thought about her answer. 'What about?'

'You.' Diana spat out before she could stop herself. She looked over at him to see how he reacted. He looked confused.

'Me?' He asked, 'What 'bout me?'

'I don't know.' Diana sighed, but realized it was to late to stop now. 'Squid, can I tell you something really personal?'

Squid got a worried look on his face. _He's so cute when he makes that face!_

'Sure… I guess.' Squid was scared to know what she wanted to tell him.

'You can't laugh but…' She hesitated and then she just let it out. 'I think I might like you.' She was waiting for a laugh, but it never came. Then she got worried that she scared him. When she turned to look at his face, his reaction surprised her. He had a smile on his face and he just sat there and looked at her. _Oh no. What did I do?_

Then he leaned in and kissed her. Diana went weak. Then he looked her in the eyes and whispered 'I like you, too.'

Diana could feel herself blush. She pushed the hair out of her face. Squid looked straight ahead and sat quietly for a minute. Then, he asked her a question. 'So… What's this mean.' He sat a moment more. 'Does this mean we're… boyfriend and girlfriend?'

'I guess so.' Diana sighed. She felt Squid put an arm around her shoulder. She smiled to herself.

Then, they heard the wake up bell.

* * *

_**Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? **_

_**Hope you liked it :)**_


	8. Caveman's Jealousy

**_If you read my original on chap 7, sorry about completely changing it. I wanted a way for Diana to maybe get together with Squid again or keep them that way._**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything about Holes. Except Diana and Peter.**_

* * *

****

The next day, the whole camp knew about Squid and Diana. Everyone was talking about them.

The only person who didn't seem happy for them was Caveman. Every time Diana walked near him, he'd walk away without saying anything.

Diana was determined to find out what was bothering him. So she went to him herself.

He was sitting in the tent with Zero when she found him. As soon as she walked in, he got up to leave.

'Caveman, please.' She stood in front of him. He looked at her.

'What?' She could hear the hurt in his voice.

'I need to talk to you.' She waited for him to say something but he never did. Zero stood up and left, knowing they needed to talk. 'Why have you been acting so weird lately?'

Caveman sat down on his cot and sighed. Diana sat next to him. 'It's nothing.'

'Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't be acting this way.'

'It's because…' Caveman hesitated. Diana could tell he was embarrass to talk about it.

'You can tell him.' Diana said, trying to comfort him.

'It's just… your with Squid.' Caveman was avoiding her look.

'What about me and Squid?' Diana was oblivious.

'I…I…I like you, Diana.' Caveman spat out. He went to leave as fast as he could. Diana grabbed his arm to stop him.

'You what?' Diana was shocked, never expecting it. 'You like me?'

'Yes.' Caveman looked her straight her in the eyes. 'And when you started going out with Squid, I kinda felt… I dunno.'

Diana hugged him tightly. She pushed him back and placed her arms on his shoulders. 'It's okay. I like you to, as a friend.' She could see the look of disappointment. 'It's just, I really like Squid.'

'I see.' Caveman nodded sadly.

'But, you are my best friend. You're the only one I would really talk to about anything. You know that, right?'

Caveman smiled and hugged her back, 'I know. I'm glad you feel that way.'

Diana and Caveman laughed and walked out of the tent.

* * *

_**Well, there it is. I bet some of you are happy she's still with Squid. And she's still friends with** **Caveman. So hopefully, everyones happy!!**_

**_Sorry it's a short chap. :)_**


	9. The Fight

_**I hope you like this chapter. I couldn't sleep one night trying to figure out how to mix this all together. I finally did, with a little help from my sis!!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has to do with Holes. **_

* * *

When they walked outside, they saw a sight that worried them.

Flea was a boy from B-Tent. He was 16 and he was extremely muscular. He was sent to CGL because he beat up this boy so bad, the kid ended up in a coma.

So when they saw him bullying another boy, they weren't completely surprised.

But, it wasn't just any boy. It was Zero. For some reason, Diana always felt she needed to protect the boys in D-Tent. _It gotta be some kind of motherly instinct thing._

Caveman tried to stop her. But she pushed him away and ran toward the ring of boys who had gathered to watch. She shoved her way past all the boys. When she finally reached the middle of the ring, Flea had just slammed his fist into the side of Zero's head, knocking him completely off his feet and on to the ground.

Diana ran between them just as Flea was about to hit Zero again.

'Stop!' She yelled. Flea froze, his fist in midair. Diana turned to Zero and knelt beside him. 'Are you okay?' She asked, rubbing his back.

Zero nodded. Diana stood up and faced flea, who was standing there with a smirk on his face. 'What your problem?' She asked in a voice that was both deadly and calm.

Flea shoved her slightly, ' Nothin' that concerns you.'

'What?' Diana straightened up. 'You must have a problem if your pickin' on one of my boys.' She wasn't going to strike unless she had to.

'Get out of my way.' Flea hissed, 'Or your next.'

Diana wasn't scared, 'Oh please. I hardly believe you would hit a girl.'

Flea closed in, 'You wanna bet?' Diana still didn't move. 'I said get outta my way!' Flea went to hit her with his fist, but she dodged. At the same time, she rolled her hand into a fist and swung, catching Flea right in the jaw.

Flea stepped back, stunned by the punch. When he gained composure, He grabbed her arm in an attempt to punch her. _Squid'll save me._

'You shouldn't have done that.' Flea said. Diana waited to for Squid to jump in and rescue her.

But it wasn't Squid who stopped him.

Just as Flea went to hit her, Peter grabbed his arm, twisted him around, and struck him right in the nose. This sent Flea to the ground, his hands on his bloody nose/ At the same time, Caveman ran in and helped Zero to his feet. He then turned to Diana. 'You okay?' He asked. She nodded her head.

Peter started walking to the tent with Zero while Caveman hung around with Diana, waiting to walk back with her.

Diana looked at Squid, who looked away so she couldn't look him in the eyes. She shook her head and walked away with Caveman.

* * *

_**Sorry this is kinda short. I hope you liked it. I really got caught up writing it at 3:00 in the morning. :)**_


	10. The BreakUp

**_I wrote these last 3 chapters back to back, but I've been saving them. Hope you like this one._**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything about Holes.**_

* * *

Zero sat on his cot, holding his head. Diana sat next to him and checked to see how bad he was hurt. He had a bruise right near his left eye.

'How could someone do this?' She was beside herself.

Caveman sat across from them on his cot. 'Well, he's here because he beat someone up.'

'You would think he'd learn.' Diana shook her head. Peter walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'It's okay.'

'No it's not.' Diana was near yelling with mixed feelings. Caveman and Peter looked at each other. They knew why she was upset.

'I'm sorry that Squid didn't help.' Caveman said in a near whisper.

Diana tried to fight the tears, but they came anyway. 'He's such a jerk.' Zero rubbed her shoulder. 'He's my boyfriend. He's supposed to protect me.' She was angry with Squid, yet she still loved him.

Caveman stood up. 'He can't do that.' He stormed out of the tent. The last thing she heard was him saying, 'He'll pay for it.' Diana knew what he was going to do.

'Stay here with Zero.' She said, following Caveman. She followed him to the wreck room. When she got there, Caveman had just shoved Squid into the pool table.

'What's your problem?' He yelled, 'You call yourself her boyfriend and you can't stand up for her?'

Squid shoved Caveman. 'It's none of your business.' Diana ran up and pushed the two of them apart.

'Would you to stop it!' She looked at Caveman. 'It's okay.' He stood back.

Diana looked a Squid. She could see the guiltiness in his eyes. 'I don't understand, why didn't you do something?'

Squid reached for her hand, but she pulled back. 'Listen, I'm sorry okay.'

'That's not going to do anything, Squid.' Diana shook her head.

Squid licked his lips, 'I didn't want to embarrass myself, okay.' This broke Diana heart.

'I can't believe you.'

Caveman pushed past her and shoved Squid violently. 'You don't deserve her!' He yelled.

Squid lunged and swung at Caveman. At the same time, Diana jumped between them trying to stop the fight. She didn't want her best friend and her boyfriend to hate each other.

Instead of hitting Caveman. Squid's fist smacked Diana right in the jaw. She fell to the ground. Caveman knelt beside her. When she moved her hand away, everyone saw a huge, bloody cut on her cheek.

'Diana, I…' Squid tried to apoligize and help Diana up. She pushed him away and got to her feet. She balled her hand in a fist a hit Squid right in the nose, causing it to bleed.

'What's going on in here?' Pendanski and Mr. Sir had just walked in. One of the younger boys ran and got them when the fight between Squid and Caveman started. They walked in to see Squid on the floor, holding his nose and Diana standing there, crying with blood running down her cheek.

'It's over!' Diana yelled, hurt that Squid could do something like that. She held her cheek, which throbbed when she opened her mouth.

She ran, pushing past Mr. Sir and Pendanski, and headed towards the tent.

Caveman shook his head and ran after Diana, leaving Squid on the floor.

* * *

**_URGENT- I hope that you can understand why Diana broke up with Squid._**

_**Sorry this chapter was short and everything.**_


	11. Learning Good News and Bad News

When Caveman got back to the tent, Diana was lying on her cot. She had a towel to her cheek and her head was resting on Peters lap. Zero sat at the end of her cot, near her feet. She was curled up, crying.

Caveman walked over and sat on the cot next to hers. 'I'm sorry.'

Diana wiped away a tear. 'It's not your fault, Caveman.'

'Yes it is.' Caveman sighed. 'I should've just left it alone. It's none of my business.'

'You were defending her.' Zero said.

'He's right, man.' Peter noted, 'You were just doing what Squid should've done.'

Diana sat up and wipe the blood from her cheek. 'I'd hate to say it, Peter. You were right.'

Peter shrugged his shoulders, 'Well, of course.' They all giggled, including Diana.

Just then, Pendanski walked in. Diana looked at the floor. 'Diana.' He said, 'The warden wants to talk to you.'

Diana looked at the boys. She hated to know why someone she never meant wanted to talk to her. She stood up and followed Pendanski out of the tent.

L

Diana took a deep breathe. She was waiting in Mr. Sir's office. _They'll probably kick me out. I mean, I was in 2 fights in one day. _

Pendanski walked in, followed by Mr. Sir and the Warden. It was the first time Diana ever saw the warden. She was a tall older lady with red hair and tight jeans.

'Hello, Diana.' The warden said in a voice that was trying to be sweet. 'What happened today?'

'Listen, ma' am, I was just trying to defend Zero. And, Flea was going to hit me, so Peter hit him. Caveman was upset because Squids my boyfriend and he didn't even stick up for me and…'

'You got in the middle of the fight, right?' The warden asked. Diana nodded. _How'd she know?_

'What do you think we should do?' The warden sat on the edge of the desk.

Diana thought hard about it. _I don't want to go to jail but I don't want to see Squid again, that's for sure._ She shrugged her shoulders.

'Well, lucky for you, your sentence was lightened.' The warden said, folding her arms.

Diana looked at her, surprised, 'What?'

'The police found out you didn't steal the stuff first. Remember, it was already stolen?'

Diana had forgotten all about it. It felt like years ago. 'So, I'm going home?"

'Next week.' The warden stood up, 'Do you think you can handle Squid till then?'

'I don't know.'

'Excuse me?' The sweetness in the wardens voice left.

'I mean, yes ma'am.'

'Good. Tell your friend, Peter, he's leaving, too.' The warden, Mr. Sir, and Pendanski watched Diana leave the room.

_I'm going home._

* * *

_**I wasn't sure what to do next. I thought this was best. **_

_**Let me know what you think!!**_


	12. Running Away

_**I saw a lot of you thought the story got dry and I'm gonna try and spice it up. I hope. **_

_**Disclaimer. I don't own anything about Hole (Darn)**_

* * *

Diana laid on her cot, thinking over the events of the day. It kinda saddened her to think she had to leave without saying anything to Squid to maybe patch things up. 

That's when he walked in.

Diana rolled over on her cot, facing away from him. All the other boys were at the mess hall eating. Squid thought that he could talk to her.

'Diana, I'm sorry.' He said, sitting on the cot next to her. 'I wanted to help, but…'

'There shouldn't be a 'but', Squid.' Diana turned towards him. He could see her cheek was still bleeding. 'I always thought that the guy I loved would protect me no matter what. I guess I was wrong.' She laid back down.

Squid got up and sat on the end of her cot. 'I know.' She could hear him sniff. 'Maybe we shouldn't be together.'

Diana closed her eyes to fight the tears. 'I think so.' She leaned up and kissed his cheek. 'I…' but before she could get her thought out, the boys walked in, talking. When they saw Squid and Diana, they got quiet and walked to their cots.

'Oh, by the way,' Diana said as she laid down, 'Me and Peter are leaving.'

The boys looked at each other in shock. She heard a chorus of complaints.

'What?'

'How come?'

'That's not right!'

Even Peter joined in, 'When did this happen?'

'When the warden talked to me today.' Diana waited for a reply but heard none. _Why now? I can't leave the boys. What'll happen to them?_

-----------------------------------------------------------

As Diana ate her lunch at her hole, Zero sat next to her. He smiled at her.

All of the sudden there was a commotion. ZigZag and Caveman were fighting and Pendanski was prodding them on. The fight got worst when ZigZag shoved Caveman.

That was the last punch because the nest thing that happened took Diana by shock. Zero, who was just standing next to her, had leaped on ZigZag's back. He held on so tight, ZigZag fell to the ground, losing breath. Pendanski shot his gun to break up the fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When the warden showed up, everyone was tense.

Diana had walked over to Caveman.

'You ok?' She asked, helping him up.

'I don't know what happened. He just started pushing me around.' Cave man dusted himself off.

'What's going on here?' The warden looked meaner then when Diana meant her. Her hair was wild and she had a look of frustration on her face.

'Ziggy and Caveman's blood was just hot, that's all.' Armpit said gathering with the boys around Caveman and Zero.

'Yeah, you know Ziggy was just mad, what with Caveman not digging his hole and all.' Squid said. _I can't believe this._

'Caveman digs his holes like everyone else.' The warden said. She turned towards Caveman who looked at the dirt.

'Zero's been helping me dig my hole so I'm not tired and I can teach him how to read.' Caveman said nervously. _There's nothing wrong with that. What's wrong with that?_

'If your not digging your hole, your not building character.' Mr. Sir said as he closed in on Caveman.

'All Zero wants is to read, that's all.' Caveman was trying his best to defend himself. 'Can't I just teach him and dig my hole?'

'There will be no more teaching.' The warden shoved her finger in Caveman's face. 'Got it?'

Zero picked up his shovel and walked over to Caveman. 'I'm not digging anymore holes.' He said.

Pendanski walked over. 'You can't teach Zero to read. He's to dumb.' Zero swung his shovel and smacked Pendanski right in the face. He dropped his shovel and ran. Mr. Sir ran after him but the Warden stopped him.

Diana wasn't paying anymore attention to them. She watched as Zero's figure disappeared. _Zero, what did you do? You can't survive out there. You'll die. Zero…_

* * *

_**URGENT: If you noticed, I kinda took this scene from the book. I'm not stealing it, I wanted to add it in so the story would follow the story line a little bit. (hope it's not considered plagiarizing…) **_


	13. Caveman's Decision

_**Here's the next chap!!**_

* * *

****

Diana sat next to Caveman, both of them just staring into space.

'He'll be okay.' Diana said, hoping her words would comfort him.

'No, he wont be okay.' He said, shaking his head. 'He won't survive out in the desert. He doesn't have any water or anything.'

Diana placed her hand on his back. 'You don't know.' She tried to think of something. 'Maybe he'll find some kind of water.' She doubted it but said it for him. _There must be something I can do._

Caveman felt the same way. 'I gotta do something.' He said, standing up. 'I can't just sit here.'

'What can you do?' Diana looked up at him as he started pacing. 'You can't follow him out there. You don't even know where he is.'

'Maybe your right.' He said. 'Maybe…'

The dinner bell rang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

All that night, Caveman sat in silence. Diana didn't blame him. His best friend was gone and it was all the boys faults.

'I wonder if he's dead yet.' ZigZag said out loud.

'He must be.' X-Ray commented, looking at the ceiling on the tent. 'You can't live out there without water. Not this long.'

Diana shook her head, amazed that the boys were so careless. They never did like Zero.

'Would you guys stop.' Squid burst into the conversation.

'Why, man?' Armpit asked leaning on his elbow.

'Just stop.' Squid looked at Caveman then at Diana, 'It's bothering some people, okay.'

The boys mumbled. Diana looked at Squid, smiled, and mouthed the words 'thank you'. He nodded his head with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, a new boy arrived to take Zero's place in D-tent. His name automatically became Twitch because he was always on edge and twitching.

Caveman was still quiet. Diana could tell he was worried about Zero. She wished there was something she could do.

Then one day, Caveman did the only thing he could think of.

As Mr. Sir filled up the water bottle, Diana noticed Caveman and Twitch disappear around the side of the truck. Diana knew they weren't the best of friends and wondered what was going on.

The truck revved up. Mr. Sir turned around quickly, 'Hey, get out of my truck,' But, it was too late. Caveman pushed the car into drive and took off. Diana could hear him screaming as he drove the truck wildly.

Mr. Sir ran after the truck, trying to stop Caveman. The boys followed in close pursuit. Diana just stood there. _Oh boy. _She thought, _Caveman's finally lost it._ She sighed. And walked back to the tent.

* * *

**_Hee hee. There's the part with Caveman and the water truck. I didn't want to rewrite that whole part, so I decided that Diana just wouldn't be there when he crashed it and ran off._**


	14. Losing Caveman

Diana sat in the wreck room, thinking about Caveman. She was going to have to have a serious talk with him. _It's okay to be upset, but that was taking it to far._

Squid was the first to walk in. He looked at Diana. She knew that, in two days, she'd be leaving and they needed to patch things up. "You can come sit next to me."

Squid looked at her with a look of happiness and sat next to her on the couch. "I can't believe Caveman did that."

"You and me both." Diana sighed, "It was all because he was upset about Zero. Zero was his best friend, after all."

"Yeah." Squid shifted closer. "I just hope Caveman will be okay."

Diana looked at him. "What?"

She could see Squid was upset. "Caveman slammed into a hole with the truck."

Diana jumped up. "Is he okay? I have to go check on him."

Squid grabbed her arm to stop him. She looked at him, confused. "He's ran off, Diana."

The others walked in. Diana stood in a state of shock. D-Tent walked up to her. "You okay?" X-Ray asked.

She tried not to show her sadness, but she was upset. She lost Squid, Zero, and now Caveman. He was the only one she completely trusted. And he left her. Just like every other man in her life.

A tear ran down her cheek and she pushed past the boys, running towards to tent.

* * *

**_Sorry this was so short. It'll get better._**


	15. Being Home Again

Peter and Diana sat on the bus, packed up and ready to go home.

The past 2 days were uneventful. Diana refused to talk, still in denial. The boys understood, leaving her alone.

She looked out the window. She had to admit, the only thing she would miss was D-Tent. They were like her brothers. Like family. And now she was leaving them behind.

The thought of Caveman and Zero out in the desert broke her heart. She tried to tell herself that they would be okay, but she was lying. She knew they would probably be dead. She just didn't want to think of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You okay?" Her mom sat down on the chair across from her bed. Diana was back in her room. She had just got out of a warm shower. She had to wash of Camp Green Lake and forget everyone there.

"I'm fine." She said, looking at the ceiling.

"I know your upset about your friends. But, it'll be okay."

"No it won't." Diana turned on her side and looked at her mother. "Their probably dead or something. I never got the chance to tell Caveman he was my best friend."

Her mom thought a moment, trying to remember the nickname. "I'm sure every thing will be okay." She got up and kissed Diana's forehead.

When she left the room, Diana sighed. It was to quiet in her house. She was used to hearing the fights and the jokes.

Her friend, Ellie, had stopped by a few times. Ellie was Diana's best friend ever. When she told Ellie about Caveman, she was a little insulted about a boy taking her place, but got over it quickly.

Her sister, Rini, had picked up on bugging her. They got along great, but Diana had changed a lot, so they were still getting to know each other again.

Since it was summer, she didn't have school. She did see her friends, who came over to see how she was doing and if she was used to being home. She told them _'Sorta'._

She was home. But she was still worried.


	16. A Reunion and A Couple

Diana was sitting in her back yard, Yankee, her dog, was sitting at her feet. She was reading _Kingdom Keepers_, so she was caught up in the story. She didn't hear the door bell ring.

A few minutes later, her mom stuck her head out the sliding glass door. "Honey, some of your friends are here to see you."

"Tell them I'm busy, mom." Diana wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone.

"I think your want to see them."

Diana huffed and stood up, disturbing Yankee's sleep. She put her bookmark in her book and placed it on the lawn chair.

She closed the glass door behind her and headed to the living room.

"Mom, I told you-" She stopped her sentence once she saw who was waiting for her.

"Hey, Princess." X-Ray and the others said in unison. Diana let out a squeal and ran towards them, grabbing each in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She was too stunned to even think of a reason.

"Turned out the Warden was a fake. The closed down the Camp." ZigZag replied.

Armpit laughed, "We also didn't want you to worry about Caveman and Zero anymore."

Diana, confused, looked at each of them. "What do you mean?"

The boys separated to show Caveman and Zero, standing there with huge smiles. Diana smiled and started to cry, glad to see her friends. She took both in a hug. "I was so worried."

Zero looked at her, "I know, that's why we thought we should come see you."

"Yeah, we didn't want you to think we died or anything." Caveman said laughing.

Squid walked up behind Diana and turned her around by the shoulders. "Diana, I came to say I'm sorry again." It sounded like he had been practicing.

"I know." She said. She took his face in her hands and stood on her tip toes. She kissed him and looked him in the eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

Squid, in a state of shock, looked at her, "Does this mean…"

"Of course, I realized you didn't mean any of it and I was too quick to judge you." She chuckled, "I should be sorry."

Squid obviously didn't care. He picked Diana up and kissed her again, the way Diana always imagined it would be like.

The boys laughed. They were glad to see them together. "It's about time." Said Magnet, causing everyone to laugh, even Diana and Squid.

_It sure is, _she thought.

* * *

**_Sorry for the corny ending. I wasn't exactly sure how to end it. I never thought about it. I didn't even know the plot when I began the story. I just kinda thought about it as I went along._**

_**Hope you liked this story! I had fun writing it!!**_


End file.
